Happy Together
by Sygis
Summary: Ace starts feeling right at home at his new place, thanks to the two most important people to him.


**A/N: Okay so once again, this was originally posted on my tumblr but this is one of the stories I was quite fond of. This was written for my waifu sometime last month. This is a kind of short ROMANTIC ASL fic. So if you're not into ROMANTIC ASL, stop reading thank you very much. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The daydreaming had been getting a little out of hand for Ace. He started to wonder if he was still sane. His mind would just wander as he and Sabo were organizing their new place. Luffy was still at school so they had plenty of time before he got home.<p>

"Ace, ACE!" Sabo called out, snapping the other out of his slight daze.

"Huh?" Ace looked at the blond a bit confused.

"I said, pass me that box full of books." Sabo pointed to the large cardboard box that was sitting beside Ace.

"Holy crap. You have an endless supply of books. Where the hell are we going to keep all of this? That shelf can only hold so much" He asked curiously and a bit horrified.

Sabo frowned at his brother. "I'm a little disappointed. It's like you don't know me Ace. I make everything fit."

"Yeah. You _sure_ do." Ace said in a slightly teasing tone as he chuckled.

"You sure never complain. So _yeah_, _I do_." Sabo said proudly and snickered.

"You jerk!" Ace grabbed a book and smacked Sabo's butt with it.

"Wow. Finally letting your inner kinks come out?" The blond snatched the book away from the other and smacked his butt back with it.

"Shut up, Sabo!"

The butt smacking war commenced, but eventually died out between their laughter. They weren't even keeping track of time. But there was no way they spent so much time smacking each other around, or so they thought.

"You've been in a really good mood lately." Sabo told the other as he reached for the abused book and finally put it in it's rightful place on the shelf.

"Yeah, well...I'm just..." Ace couldn't finish his sentence. He had been feeling so light lately, but he honestly would have to thank his brothers for that. Luffy and Sabo were his world. He wouldn't be able to truly cherish his life if they weren't around. How the heck was he supposed to say that to a teasing blond though?

"You mean you're happy?"

_Oh. Right, that. _

Ace softly smiled to his brother. Sabo's eyes widened.

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with you like this. Where's the rage? And the random flying objects coming at me and Luffy?" Sabo said on the verge of laughter again. He still loved teasing his brother, but seeing him like this was the best gift he could ask for. Some teases here and there wouldn't hurt.

"Sabo, seriously shut up!" Ace grumbled a bit and continued. "But yeah, I'm happy. You and Luffy make me happy" He laughed as he handed Sabo another book from the box.

Happy didn't even begin to describe how he felt, but it was a start. He was just truly thankful for having those two. They were the only ones for him, after all.

"I knew I made you happy. Who wouldn't be happy with me? I feed you and give you advice. I'm smart and even good in be-"

Ace furiously blushed at that last statement. He already knew where it was going. "Alright! Seriously, you're asking for it!" Ace grabbed another book and threw it at Sabo this time around.

The blond caught it and put it aside on a nearby desk. He walked up to the freckled male and smirked as he leaned in and traced his lips with his tongue. Ace didn't exactly see this coming, and simply flinched away.

"OI, Sabo! What the hell!" Ace said quite embarrassed.

The blond lightly laughed. "Hm, you taste like strawberry. Hey! You kinda look like one right now too!" He pointed to an embarrassed Ace.

"Well I did have waffles with strawberry syrup." Ace licked his lips and leaned in to run his tongue on Sabo's lips this time around. "So, blueberry?"

Sabo felt a slight rush of heat. "Well aren't you daring. Yep, I had blueberry syrup on my waffles."

They both leaned in for another kiss. First, they simply tasted each other as they mashed their lips together and let each other's tongues dance with one another. As they continued doing so their bodies started connecting. Ace ran his hand through Sabo's hair, feeling those blond curls. Sabo did the same, feeling the dark wavy locks of hair in between his fingers. Their breathing became one and the closer they leaned into each other, the harder they could feel each other's hearts beat. Ace and Sabo never got tired of feeling so connected when they kissed. If Ace was happy, then so was Sabo. As certain things started to get hot for them both, the door unlocked and came swinging open as both males stopped kissing and broke away for air.

"ACE~ SABO~!" A happy Luffy came in and stopped to look at his brothers. "Eh? You guys were gonna have sex without me again huh?" Luffy furrowed his eyebrows as he closed the door.

Ace and Sabo simply laughed. They weren't even sure how them organizing the damn bookshelf led to making out.

"Uh, I don't know Sabo, were we gonna have sex?" Ace asked.

"Not sure, Ace. I was too busy tasting strawberries in your mouth." Sabo said as he laughed afterward.

"EH?! HE TASTES LIKE STRAWBERRIES! WOOHOO!" Luffy ran over and jumped into Ace's arms nearly tackling him to the floor, but instead Ace was able to somehow catch him in his arms.

"GOD DAMMIT LUFFY! You never warn me!" Ace looked at the younger male, but couldn't stay mad for long. He missed Luffy and all his energy.

"There's no fun in that, Ace. Come on you know how Luffy is." The blond said happily, although the freckled male wasn't sure if he was being a smart ass or not.

Ace sighed. "yeah yea-"

Luffy practically stuck his tongue down Ace's throat as he explored the inside of the other's mouth, taking in every taste possible. Ace couldn't stop a simple moan from coming out and Sabo snickered at the scene. Luffy then broke away from the sudden tongue action.

"Hmm, I taste blueberry and strawberry. ShishishI~"

"Ah the blueberry was me." Sabo said smugly.

"LUFFY! I swear you're gonna kill me." Ace panted as he put the younger male down, already worn out.

"We won't let you die~" The blond said happily.

"Yeah!" Luffy responded enthusiastically. He walked over to Sabo to nuzzle him as the blond hugged him.

Ace just couldn't help but feel so warm and wanted. This new place already started feeling like an actual home. He knew ever since he started his life with these two that it would always be like this and he'd never want to take it back. Although there were days he preferred not to really say so and other days where they annoyed the heck out of each other. But he knew he'd always be happy as long as they had each other.

"See, he's being weird again, just standing there in a daze or something." Sabo whispered to the younger male.

"Shishishi~ Ace looks dumb like that."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?" That snapped him out of it fairly quickly.

"So much for organizing this place." Sabo sighed as Ace chased Luffy around the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I honestly forgot what made me even think of this whole scenario, I just know I missed you very much (you know who you are).  
><strong>


End file.
